


Café Depresso

by sharkiyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Café, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, healing day, vague mentions of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkiyoo/pseuds/sharkiyoo
Summary: Some days are heavier than others, and today, Kihyun feels like a lead brick. Yet even on the darkest days, there can be a ray of light and lucky for Kihyun, he has the shining sun himself - Lee Minhyuk. Suddenly, a day studying at "Cafe Depresso" turns into a full fledged beach adventure with warmed hearts and calmed minds.





	Café Depresso

Kihyun plants his face into the table, lets a muffled groan into his arms. Everything feels so heavy and impossible. How is he supposed to work, study, deal with the world, and not have a throbbing headache on a daily basis? He groans again, oblivious to any pour souls that happen to walk past his little eruption.

****

There is a faint sound of suppressed giggles behind him so Minhyuk must be back with their drinks. Ki looks up briefly, a glare making his eyes sharper than usual.

****

“You’re doing that good then?” Minhyuk asks, his laugh more full and open. Kihyun latches on to the sparkle in his eyes and the broad smile plastered on his face, but it only seems to make the weight bore deeper.

****

“Yup,” Kihyun mumbles, letting his head rest sideways on his arm so at least Minhyuk can hear him. But it’s still so damn heavy - he doesn’t want to bother with lifting it, “Everything’s going peachy.”

****

“I don’t believe you,” Min deadpans, earning a tiny smirk from Kihyun. Still, it does nothing to relieve the pressure.

****

“Well you would be correct.”

****

“Is it this or something else?” Min asks, pointing at the textbooks and notebooks piled high in front of Kihyun.

****

“Everything, Min. Everything sucks,” Ki buries his head flat on the table again. Minhyuk, who’s sitting next to Kihyun rather than across from him scoots a little closer. His arm wraps carefully around the younger’s shoulders and he can feel Ki snuggle in, juusst a little.

****

“Everything including me?” Min asks, the mock horrified expression on his face priceless. Truly a shame that Kihyun isn’t looking up to see it. Maybe he would have laughed.There is a little scoff though - a bitter laugh. _Better than nothing._

****

“Of course not you,” Kihyun mumbles, again, inching himself ever so closer into Minhyuk’s warm embrace.

****

“Everything’s pretty broad,” his voice comes out soft, but Ki can hear it clearly even in the loud cafe. With the same soft touch, Minhyuk starts running his hand along Kihyun’s head and neck. There is warmth there and Kihyun loves it, but the weight. Yeah, it’s still there, “Maybe you can elaborate.”

****

“Maybe,” Kihyun sighs, trying to get his flurry of thoughts to settle down so he can understand exactly _what_ is making his body feel so heavy. Tilting his head, just a little towards Minhyuk, Ki places a few of his worries, latches onto the thread and starts to unwind it, “I mean of course this is stressful, and work - I feel like I’m always tired and I feel like it’s pointless. Is this going to get me to my dream? Probably not. I guess I could still be happy in the future, but it’s hard to see. Just makes it all feel pointless.”

****

Minhyuk hums a little as Ki comes to a pause. He knows the younger isn’t quite done yet and doesn’t want to interrupt him before he’s ready. Ki appreciates that, most people would feel the need to talk - fill the silence. Yet as much as Minhyuk loves talking, in times like these, he’s always a good listener.

****

“But I feel like everyone goes through that. They make do - yet I won’t just settle. And I hate it. I feel like I have no right to let it bother me this much, but it does,” Ki finishes.

****

“You have every right in the world to let it bother you,” Min says, “You don’t have to compare yourself to anyone. Your feelings are valid all by themselves.”

****

“I guess, but I don’t know what to do about it.

****

“You don’t have to worry about that now,” Minhyuk rests his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder so he barely has to make any noise for the other to hear, “You have a lot on your plate, just get through this and you can figure it out on break.”

****

“But there isn’t time,” Ki whined, and Minhyuk could tell how badly Kihyun’s thoughts were spiraling this time. They had barely touched the tip of the iceberg.

****

“Look,” Minhyuk said, pulling his face closer to Kihyun’s line of sight and tilting the boy’s chin so that they were looking at each other directly. Then he raises his voice, just a little, so that he sounds like some motivational speaker, “You don’t answer to time, time answers to you. And I don’t think you really know how to make it do that, so I’m gonna show you.”

****

“I don’t wanna,” Ki says, burying his head in his arms again. Minhyuk just shakes his shoulders and keeps talking.

****

“Got your camera, dream boy? Cos I’m gonna show you how to waste some time,” Minhyuk scoffs, and against his better judgement, Kihyun laughs too. It makes him feel just a little lighter. Minhyuk pulls at Kihyun’s arm with enough gumption that Ki can tell he’s serious. So without much of a struggle Kihyun relents.

****

“Finee,” Kihyun whines and Minhyuk’s smile goes supernova, “But I have a test in three days. If I fail I’m blaming you.”

****

“You won’t fail,” Minhyuk nags, “And you’ll still have PLENTY of time to study - you’ll see!”

****

\---

****

Minhyuk drags Kihyun to a bus stop and then through a train station. He won’t tell the younger where they are going and does his best to keep Ki from reading anything about the stops they’re passing. Instead, he tells Kihyun to get the rest of his worries out. With enough persistence, he succeeds and gets Kihyun to rant.

****

He rants about how his friends seem too busy with each other to notice how he’s struggling, how his family unintentionally adds to the pressures. He digs into the drama that seems to exist everywhere - pointless fights and irrational anger. That unearths a whole new issue and for a moment Minhyuk feels like he’s a professional therapist that just got his client to open up. Since Ki always refuses to admit his problems to a stranger, even in the name of mental health, Minhyuk takes this as a win.

****

“I think since there was so much vague anger directed at me when I was younger, I can’t even let my anger out. It just sits there and boils inside until it simmers down to sadness and discontent.”

****

“You really don’t vent that often,” Minhyuk says, scratching his chin, “But you know you can always talk to me, we can yell about stupid things together if it makes you feel better.” Kihyun laughs a little but Minhyuk can see the sad turn that takes over his smile.

****

“Thanks, and yeah - we should do that sometime, maybe it would help,” there’s another pause that Minhyuk knows isn’t the end, so he waits, “Thanks Min, you know, you’re the only person who really talks to me like this.”

****

“Like what?” Min asks. Behind Kihyun, through the window, he can see their destination unfolding, but he doesn’t let it distract him from Kihyun.

****

“Like a real friend, you know? Most people would talk over me or brush these things off or not notice at all. Thanks for _making_ me talk about them,” Ki leans his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder and the taller gently cups Ki’s head in his hands. Boldly, he plants a tiny kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. The smaller pulls away, just an inch at first, then seems to decide against it and instead snuggles closer to Minhyuk, stealing his warmth. When Min looks down, he can see a genuine smile written all over Kihyun’s face.

****

“Well I’m glad you’re my friend, you know you can always count on me for anything. Now,” Minhyuk adds a dramatic pause and Kihyun looks up at his face again. With a renewed energy, Min smiles like the sun, “Are you ready for an adventure?”

****

\---

****

A gentle breeze filled with a hint of sea salt meets the two as they step off the train. Minhyuk watches with delight as Kihyun’s face lights up. He knows it’s been ages since either of them came to the beach and the weather is beautiful. A perfect day to skip studying and go out. Kihyun takes Minhyuk’s hand and drags him along to the end of the train station. Min laughs in a gentle melody the whole way.

****

“So,” he starts as Kihyun is gaping at the scenery, the sun playing off the water. In the distance they both catch sight of a faint rainbow as the breeze lifts some water droplets into the air above the sea. “Amusement park or beach first?”

****

“Park,” Kihyun says, still focused on the beauty around them, but give me my camera, I wanna take pictures along the way.”

****

“Of course you do,” Minhyuk smiles, setting down his whale backpack - because yes, he is a grown man who loves whales and he can have a whale backpack. He sorts through, pulls out Ki’s camera and then takes a water out of the side pocket. “Ready?”

****

Ki nods and Minhyuk practically skips forward. Though he laughs, Kihyun lifts his camera to snap a quick picture of his friend’s joy and then follows in his own cute run. When he catches up, Ki lets his hand slip into Minhyuk’s.

****

\---

****

The amusement park isn’t too full when they arrive. It’s a week day after all, and not quite summer. So the lines are delightfully short. They ride a few small rides and then Minhyuk points to the Viking. A classic, a must ride. Kihyun just frowns, shakes his head.

****

“Why that one?” he whines.

****

“You know exactly why,” Minhyuk has an evil grin on his face. Kihyun doesn’t particularly like it, but suddenly he can’t find it in himself to say no.

****

“Okay, but you better not dolphin scream in my ear,” he pauses, glares at Minhyuk - pointed so the other _knows,_ “And you hold my hand.”

****

“I can promise to one of those things but not the other.”

****

Kihyun sighs, “I guess I don’t need my hearing anyways.”

****

“That’s the spirit,” Minhyuk chimes, and leads them through the maze of roping where a line would be standing if there were one.

****

They only have to wait for the current ride to end and the next one to start. Positioned at the back, Kihyun is glad at least no one can see them, but he still isn’t ready. He doesn’t know what it is about _this_ particular ride but he’s always scared. Sure it’s thrilling, but he doesn’t like uncontrolled screaming and such. Of course that’s _exactly_ why Minhyuk is making him go on it today.

****

“Ready?” Minhyuk asks, Ki swallows and musters a weak smile at Min. As if on cue, the ride starts. It creeps backwards first and then lunges forward. The momentum takes a while to build, so Kihyun’s okay at for a while. Still, Minhyuk can tell the death grip on his hand is only growing tighter.

****

“Come on Ki, let it out,” Minhyuk shouts over the already mounting screams, “Let go, have fun.” They sweep backwards again and this time, they fly forward so quickly that Kihyun is sure his stomach is somehow climbing into his throat.

****

Just as he’s about to scream, there’s the high pitched sound he’s been waiting for. Minhyuk’s dolphin scream right in his ear. He can already feel the ringing that will follow. Kihyun rolls his eyes, though he’s honestly grateful for the distraction. On the next run forward, he can’t ignore the intensity of the momentum and his voice comes out loud and strangled.

****

Minhyuk looks at him, lifts their joined hands into the air and smiles wide. They shout in unison and Minhyuk’s free hand lifts to the sky as well. He urges Kihyun to do the same, to let his other hand reach for the sky, but letting go of the death grip he has around the harness is actually quite difficult. Eventually he joins Minhyuk, and there it is - the feeling of lightness, a carefree smile and screams of exhilaration pouring out of his mouth.

****

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

****

\---

****

After the viking, Kihyun is admittedly a little tired. Of course he was tired before, but now the sun seems just a little too hot and walking too exhausting. So they take a break - get inside and away from the sun. Kihyun finds a somewhat clean enough place to sit and lays his head down.

****

Before he leaves to hunt for drinks and sustenance, Minhyuk makes sure there’s a smile on Ki’s face, then he slips off with a promise to be quick. He’s gone less than five minutes before Ki’s phone vibrates with a text.

  
  


_(1) NEW MESSAGE: MinMin_

_[2:16 PM]_

_I found food. Wings and fries good?_  
  


_Sounds greasy and perfect._

_ice cream?_  


_swirl pls_

_coming right up_

  
  


Ki puts his phone down and with another small smile pulls out his camera to flip through the pictures. There was the perfect blue sky, streaked with fluffy white clouds, a sandy beach littered with rocks, curling teal waves. _Beautiful_ . Then there was Minhyuk, running between rides - his face excited as a small child, head thrown back in a laugh. _Beautiful._ There he was pouting a little, half pointed to the ocean, seated on a bench with colorful decorations all around him. His hair was floating in his face because of the wind. _Also beautiful._ Warmth flutters in Kihyun’s heart, making his breath catch a little. _Had Min always looked this beautiful?_

****

Thoughts of Minhyuk are interrupted by - well - Minhyuk. He’s walking with a tray piled high with food, including two ice cream cones perched quite precariously. Kihyun jumps up from his seat and rescues the cones before they topple to the floor.

****

“Good job,” Minhyuk sighs as he finally sets the tray on the table. The drinks slosh a little, but other than that everything seems fine, “You saved the most important part.”

****

“They’re already melting,” Ki squeaks. Urgently Minhyuk looks over at the cones, and indeed there is ex-ice cream dripping down the sides of both. He lets out a little shreek in return, making Kihyun jump.

****

“I guess that just means we have to eat dessert first!”

****

“Ah noo,” Kihyun says with exaggerated exasperation. He picks up his cone and quickly licks the melting bits off. Still cold, sweet - delightful. “Such a shame,” he adds, lowering his head as if in mourning. Minhyuk just laughs, a high, jingling noise. He quickly joins in, downing his own cone quickly. Kihyun is half finished by the time Min’s done.

****

“That hit the spot,” Min says, still licking his lips while eyeing which food he should pick at next, “Shame we won’t have ice cream to wash the food down.”

****

“Is it though?” Kihyun tilts his head, crunching another bite of cone and filling up his cheeks.

****

“You look like a hamster,” Minhyuk laughs, shoving a fry in his mouth. Ki just waves an unbothered hand in the air and finishes his cone. Then he moves on to the chicken and together they finish the little meal in peace.

****

“Did you find anything interesting to do inside?” Kihyun asks between sips at his drink.

****

“Ah we’re thinking the same thing, digest inside for a bit,” Kihyun just laughs in response as Min thinks of the various arcade games he passed, “You know there one of those shooty games and they had some cute prizes. Worth a look?” Kihyun nods, they take care of their dishes and are on their way.

****

\---

****

“You’re horrible at this!” Minhyuk screeches at Kihyun as he misses for - what was that, the tenth time?

****

“You were no better,” Kihyun laughs back, just as he hits a target and it falls back. He jumps up in a tiny celebration before quickly returning to the game. The round finishes with a shameful score and Kihyun is left scratching at the back of his head, “Alright, seriously this time?” he asks. Minhyuk nods with surprising vigor.

****

“Let’s win each other prizes.”

****

Minhyuk goes first and suddenly he’s surprisingly good. Only a few of his shots actually miss. He sends dozens of little dummies and targets falling backwards. At the end. Ki reads his score and it’s really - _really_ good. His mouth hangs open a little as Minhyuk picks a prize, careful to hide it from the younger’s sight.

****

“Okay, your turn, then we can give each other their prizes when we go to the beach,” Minhyuk announces happily. Quite contrastingly, Kihyun swallows nervously, “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine,” Minhyuk hums and suddenly he’s right next to Kihyun, hands on the smaller’s shoulders. Is reassured the right word for what Kihyun feels? _Probably not,_ he thinks, _it’s deeper than that._

****

“Okay,” Kihyun peeps out and the round starts. He doesn’t do horribly, but doesn’t do as well as Minhyuk.Still, when he picks a prize he thinks he can find something decent and smiles down at the little thing.

****

“Ready to go to the beach then?” Minhyuk asks in his always bright voice. Kihyun nods and Minhyuk thinks the sun shines for his smile. They slip their prizes in Minhyuk’s backpack with the promise to reveal them later and head back out into the growing summer.

****

\---

****

Ki slips off his shoes and sinks his toes into the sun warmed sand. It’s a delightful feeling, and Minhyuk feels his heart skip a beat looking at the contentment written all over Kihyun’s features. The afternoon created more of a lull, and it looks like the beach is theirs. Only the wind and distant sounds of amusement park rides mixes with the music of waves lapping against the beach. Minhyuk knows Ki is savoring that sound. So he doesn’t say anything, just steps quietly next to Kihyun, slips his hand into the younger’s.

****

For a brief moment, Kihyun looks over at Minhyuk and smiles. His heart squeezes, and he transfers it to Ki’s hand, then closes his own eyes and memorizes the feeling of this moment. Sure people think he’s the literal sunshine, but life isn’t easy for anyone, and he could use this feeling sometimes - when things are a little harder.

****

Suddenly the stillness is pulled away as Kihyun leaps forward, dragging Minhyuk with him. The older doesn’t question it, just flies forward with Kihyun, spreads his arms out freely as the wind rushes by them. Pure joy races through both of their hearts.

****

Minhyuk drags them closer towards the water and splashes at Kihyun, skillfully avoiding the camera hanging from his neck. The younger laughs that ridiculous, bright laugh that Minhyuk can’t help but catch, and before he knows it, they are collapsing in the sand, huffing and puffing as the sky above them drains of blue - turns pink and orange followed by an inky black.

****

“Aren’t you glad I made you leave Cafe Depresso and come here?”

****

“Ya,” Kihyun nags, “I was studying - as bad as it was, if I fail, I’m still blaming you!”

****

“You won’t fail,” Minhyuk says and somehow Kihyun can just _hear_ the eye roll.

****

“Counting on it,” Kihyun answers. And just like that, Minhyuk can _hear_ the smile, “I am glad we came,” Ki breathes out, “Thanks for abducting me.”

****

“Anytime,” Minhyuk laughs. With dusk falling heavily he pulls at his bag and sits up, places it between him and Ki, “Ready to exchange prizes and call it a day.”

****

“No, but I guess we should,” Ki says with a pouty smile, “Yours is gonna be better,” he whines. Maybe Min enjoys that just a _little_ more than he should.

****

“I want mine first,” Minhyuk announces and Ki pushes at Min’s shoulder playfully. He fishes around in the backpack until his hand clasps around something cold, hard. A little frown colors his face. It doesn’t feel right. Carefully he pulls it from the bag and wraps his hands around it.

****

“Just a second,” Ki mumbles, peeking into his hands and squinting at something. Minhyuk doesn’t understand until a little light radiates from within. It’s blue, and as it peeks out from between Kihyun’s fingers it reminds him of the ocean. Ki opens his hands and extends the little object to Minhyuk.

****

The older carefully takes the thing, which looks like a keychain. The metal is warm against his fingers and the little light shines from a separate charm. Minhyuk squints against the growing darkness and sees that the metal charm is in the shape of a boat, and the light, the shape of a whale. A huge smile grows on his face as he clasps the thing closer.

****

“If only there was a dolphin to represent your dolphin screams, but I guess the whale was better,” Kihyun comments. He rubs a nervous hand behind his neck. Minhyuk wraps an arm around Kihyun and pulls him into a quick hug.

****

“I love it,” he whispers, then fishes in the bag for what he got Kihyun, “Close your eyes.” Kihyun listens, closes his eyes and extends his hands. Minhyuk places a little plushie into his hands. That’s the first thing Kihyun can tell because it’s soft and fuzzy, a lot like how he’s felt today. Before he even opens his eyes he’s smiling.

****

“Can I look,” Kihyun asks. Min hums a yes and watches Kihyun’s face light up as he looks at the little shark. With delicate fingers, Kihyun squeezes it and pets its head, then holds the thing close to his heart.

****

“I love it too.”

****

“Yeah well, its cute, but it’s a keychain too,” Minhyuk adds with wide eyes. Kihyun’s mouth opens a little as he feels for the clip and finds it. Then he frowns a little.

****

“Too bad I didn’t bring anything to put it on.”

****

“Just put it on my backpack until we get home, the whale and the shark can be friends.”

****

“Like us?”

****

“Maybe kinda like us,” Minhyuk says. Kihyun wraps his arms around the older, pressing his head close to Min’s chest.

****

“Thanks for today, Min. You’re .... you’re really the best you know?”

****

Heart pounding, Minhyuk leans down just a little and lets his lips brush against Kihyun’s cheek. This time he doesn’t feel the other pull away but instead feels a blush heat up his cheeks. Min smiles, rests his head in the nook of Kihyun’s neck.

****

“You too Kihyun, you just don’t always realize it.”

****

“It’s time to go home now isn’t it?” Kihyun sighs.

****

“Though I’d be happy staying here forever, I think you’d chew me out if you missed class tomorrow because I kept you out too late.”

****

Kihyun just hums in response, and the two clip their new keychains on Minhyuk’s backpack. Then Kihyun stands up and offers Min his hands, pulls him up, and they head back to the train station. On the way, Kihyun checks at least a dozen times to make sure both gifts are still on Minhyuk’s back.

****

“Kihyun they aren’t going to fall off on the way back,” Minhyuk laughs as Ki checks for the - probably thirteenth - time.

****

“If anything happens to sharky though I’m gonna be sad, and I’m gonna have to fight you and your whales for not looking out for him.”

****

“Is that a little hint of anger I see you expressing?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes but plays along.

****

“You told me to let it out rather than bottle it up, right?” Kihyun says with a twisted smile.

****

“This is going to come back to bite me, isn’t it,” Minhyuk groans, “Your nagging is just gonna get ten times worse because I gave you permission.”

****

“Not even, you - _encouraged -_ me,” Kihyun enunciates.

****

“Oh dear god, what have I done,” Minhyuk teases, “I think I created a monster.” That earns a laugh from Kihyun and they fall into silence, waiting for the train. Kihyun walks circles around Min, petting the little plushie every time he passes it, and patting Minhyuk’s head every time he passes his face.

****

When it does come, the train is practically empty, another place that only Kihyun and Minhyuk seem to share. So Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to rest his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. And Min doesn’t hesitate to place another kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. He watches carefully as a smile blooms over Ki’s lips. If it’s possible, he thinks Ki is even more beautiful when he’s happy, and Minhyuk knows he wants to keep it that way.

****

As the smile tugs at Kihyun’s lips, everything feels light. His body snuggled next to Minhyuk feels warm and airy, even his chest feels free without the constraints of anxiety. Sure it won’t last forever. In fact, Ki knows he might feel pretty horrible tomorrow, but today was worth it because today he lived. Sometimes the sunshine is strong enough to break through even the darkest clouds, and today was one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I've written lots before and have written a whole AU, this is my first time doing a one-shot and posting here! It basically started as me needing to vent write (hence the heavier beginning) and then turned into a happy summer adventure!! I really enjoyed writing it and found it healing so I hope you can enjoy it too. I'll be posting more soon, both one shots and chaptered AUs so I hope you can look forward to that. Thank you for reading and for your support <3


End file.
